A number of attempts have been made to attach eye shields to a visor of head gear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,207 to Diaz discloses an eyeglass and cap combination using an attachment fixture having a pivotal connection secured to the visor at one end and to an eyeglass flame at the other end so the eyeglasses may be pivoted into an operative position ahead of the users eyes or to a storage position out of the users line of sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,640 to Ryder discloses a visor and eye shield assembly including a base connected to the underside of the visor with a pivot at the visor of the cap and a pivot at the eye shield with adjustability along the visor of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,706 to Maher discloses an assembly for attaching sunglasses to a cap including a two-part hinging device enabling adjustment of the eyeglass vertically, horizontally, and diagonally.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,608 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,641 to Vaca discloses attachable eye shields for head gear that pivot between an up and down position on the visor of a head gear.
In the above patents, there is no ability to move the eye shield relative to the attachment device so the eye shield does not extend beyond the visor in the retracted position nor to change the position of the head gear on the head in the shielding position. The attachment device does not attach to the back side of the eye shield.